Jumping
by Cypher
Summary: Jumping to conclusions is an activity all of SG-1 seems to be partaking in. FNF challenge, slash, S7 spoilers


****

Jumping

__

By Cypher

"I'm telling you, they're together."

Sometimes I don't understand Pete. I really don't. I mean, he's met Daniel and the Colonel, what, twice? And he's accusing them of being together. And why? Because of some looks he saw, some body language. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"Am I? I've been on the force for years, and when cops looks at each other the way Jackson and O'Neill do, it means they're doing more than just eating pizza on Friday nights."

I roll my eyes and take a sip from my glass of wine. We had opted for a nice quiet evening at my house, though it's looking like he won't be staying the night, especially if this keeps up. "They would've told me." Daniel wouldn't keep something like that from me. The Colonel I understand. He doesn't really talk much about his feelings, or outside activities.

"Sam, trust me on this." He sets his glass down and crosses his arms. "They're, and sorry for the tactlessness, fucking."

I nearly spit out my drink at that. Daniel and Colonel O'Neill? No way. He's just upset because he found out about the Prometheus for the first time. He's trying to hunt out other secrets I might be hiding. That's the only explanation I can think of. 

See, while we disclosed the Stargate and a brief history to him, there were some things we had to keep secret. The naquada generators, the Prometheus, the Colonel's clone. Things that we couldn't risk getting out no matter who the person was, or how much we trusted them. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The way Jackson is always looking at O'Neill, how the colonel is always touching the doctor, it's not normal guy behavior."

"Daniel happens to be a very sensitive guy, and he's had a hard life. The Colonel is his best friend, probably his first true best friend. Of course they're close."

"They're closer than you think. Mark my words."

I shake my head. "Pete, there is absolutely positively no way…"

~*()*~

"…that Pete knows about us." Daniel doesn't look convinced. "Oh come on, Danny. What makes you think he knows?"

"He's always watching us, Jack. He's uncomfortable around us, and his body language is somewhat hostile."

"Of course it's hostile, and of course he'd be uncomfortable around us." I put my arm around my lover's shoulders. "I'm the big hard-assed colonel that Carter had her eye on for years. He sees me as competition. And you, well, you're practically Sam's brother."

Daniel gives me a curious look. "So?"

Oh yeah, he didn't grow up with siblings. "So, brothers are the last thing a boyfriend wants to see around his girlfriend. He sees you as a sort of guard dog, as someone who would chase him away."

"I wouldn't do that to Sam."

"No, but he doesn't know you like we do." 

"Even so, I'm pretty sure he knows, Jack, and he's not happy about it."

Maybe I shouldn't brush Daniel's worry aside so quickly. He is the expert at reading languages, including the one of the body. He's pretty good at reading between the lines, too. Pete is a cop, and he'd be trained to notice little things like that. Hmm, this could be a problem.

"We should tell them."

"Who, Carter and Teal'c?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's been months, and they have a right to know."

"We've been over this, Danny. We can't tell Carter because it puts her in an awkward position."

"And Teal'c?"

He's got me there. I've caught the ex-Jaffa eyeing my lover before, so I don't think he'd be adverse to our relationship. "Well, if Carter did find out, and then discovered Teal'c knew…" Okay, that's a lame excuse. His face tells me exactly where I can shove it, too. I'd rather he shove something else there. "Maybe the new administration will finally repeal the no gays in the military rule, then we can tell whoever we like."

"But they're our friends."

"Yes, but until we know it won't damage anyone else's career, we can't let anyone we work with know that we…"

~*()*~

"…engage in sexual activities, General Hammond." The Tau'ri's aversion to homosexuality is one thing that has confused me for a long time. Even now, when General Hammond should look pleased that O'Neill and Daniel Jackson have found love with each other, he instead looks resigned. 

"I suspected as much. I just didn't want to jump to any conclusions." He shakes his head and lets out a breath through his nose. "Alright. Just don't let anyone know about it. And try to quash any rumors that circulate."

"I always have." There have been a number of new recruits that have no problem expressing their views on what they think Daniel Jackson and O'Neill are up to. I enjoy making it very clear exactly what will happen to them should I hear they have shared their opinion. The only problem is I run out of training dummies faster than I should. 

"Alright. Thank you, for being so honest."

I bow my head as he leaves. General Hammond is an honorable man. He will not turn in O'Neill. Neither will I. Though when they do finally tell Major Carter, I may need to protect Daniel Jackson from her wrath. I feel it will equal that of her anger every eighteenth of the month. If so, my strength will be needed, as well as the secret stash of chocolate Daniel Jackson hides in his office. But then, if these Tau'ri have taught me anything, it is that I should not jump to conclusions on how they will behave. 

~*()*~

~*()*~

~*()*~

Author's Prattle: My second FNF challenge response. Don't know if it's up there with "Oops," but I think it's a pretty good fic for something that I typed out in thirty minutes. By the by, the title has a double meaning. Jumping to conclusions (the theme of the challenge) and the scene jumps. If you didn't pick that up…s'okay. If you did, great! And yes, I know my main fics have suffered. I will get back to them soon! I just took a week off because of daylight saving time (and my sis is on spring break), so I didn't have as much writing time. I also have over 7000 minutes of anime DVDs to watch…but I am resisting the call.

Disclaimers. I don't own Stargate SG-1. It belongs to SciFi, Gekko, and a number of other companies. I'm just using their characters in a creative exercise. 

So, as always, I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
